


Ponytail

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: Arthur decides to put his hair up in a ponytail. The realization that he has a crush on Arthur slams into Sety like a freight train.This was so self indulgent. I just like Arthur with a ponytail.





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Happy month of pride I'm gay and so is Arthur. Sety is probably bi but he prefers men so.

It's not that he really has _feelings_ for Arthur, per say. They were by no means close; Arthur just seemed to like bothering him more than anyone else. Still, on a quiet afternoon, debating nonsense as though it were an urgently pressing matter, Sety does have to admit - if Arthur wasn't around anymore, he'd miss their banter.

At least, that was what he told himself, what helped him sleep at night. He and Arthur were totally just platonic friends, and Arthur enjoyed bothering him. That was it.

Or rather, it was until Arthur walks by, a serious look on his face and papers casually arranged in his hand, with his hair done up in a ponytail.

A thousand pounds of bricks to Sety’s gut wouldn't hit as hard as the realization that he is, in fact, incredibly gay for Arthur.

Arthur glances up briefly from his papers, completely oblivious to the sudden realization and internal struggle Sety had just had. There must've been some expression on his face, though, because after a moment, Arthur scowls. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Sety blinks, eyes widening, and he hastily shakes his head. “Oh - no! I was just, ah,” oh great gods and crusaders was there any really platonic way to admire another man's _hair?_ “I was just, surprised by the change in hairstyle.” Lest Arthur mistake his apparently negative expression from before as distaste, Sety hastily ducks his head and adds, almost sheepishly, “it suits you.”

Arthur blinks, his face flushing slightly as he almost self-consciously runs his free hand through the end of his ponytail. “Really?” he asks, somewhat absently. “I wasn't so sure myself, it was mostly just for convenience, I didn't expect for it to actually be _liked_ , but I suppose if you do… I guess I could always put it up again sometime?”

It takes all of Sety’s effort to not immediately slam his hands on the table and shout “yes!” Instead, he tries to play it cool, like he totally hasn't just had a gay epiphany right here and now. “Well, sure, if you'd like to! Again, though - it looks good on you. Really. Even if it was just for convenience.”

Arthur flushes brighter, and for a moment his mouth opens and closes like some undignified fish before he nods and races off, papers in tow. A few minutes later, he races back and hands the papers to Sety. “By the way, what is this trying to say, again? The print’s already hard enough to read, but now it's also throwing in big words.”

It's all Sety can do to not kiss him on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur isn't illiterate but reading is hard for him. Sety is Morosexual.


End file.
